Waking Up in Space Vegas
by Hay Bails
Summary: Hangovers, forgiveness, and rings that aren't biodamps. Not this time.


"Oh. My. God. You idiot." Donna Noble covered her eyes with her left hand in an attempt to block out the light that streamed in cheerfully through the window. She elbowed the Doctor meaningfully with her right arm.

The Doctor moaned.

"Oh, don't give me that, Spaceman," she mumbled through the haze of her headache. "This is all your fault."

"Yeah," he said. "Sorry." He rolled over and buried his face in Donna's hair, which lay splayed across the purple pillow in a ginger cascade. "You smell nice."

"Now I know you're still drunk."

"S' true." He burrowed closer to her, savoring her warmth.

Donna pulled her hand away from her face but kept it in the air, staring at the ring that now adorned her finger.

"It's real this time, isn't it?"

"The ring?"

"No, the UFO's."

"Actually, the lights last night were imported from Alpha Centauri Bb. They build them each with their own gravitational field, which draws dust particles to them, making them _look_ like UFO's –"

"Of course I mean the ring, dumbo."

"…Oh."

"Of all the idiots in the universe I could have gotten myself stuck with…"

The Doctor pulled away a little, leaning up to look at her with hurt in his eyes. "Am I really all that bad?"

Donna tried to glare at him. It came off as a wince.

He looked down. "I'm sorry," he said, and slowly, painfully, pushed himself away from her. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment or two, collecting himself, then pushed himself up.

"Where do you think you're going, then?"

He ignored her, and began slowly making his way toward the other side of the suite.

She yelled at him as loud as she dared – her headache was a menace. "Is this what you do, then?" She sat upright. "Marry a girl and leave her?"

The Doctor continued to say nothing, but continued moving resolutely away from the bed.

"Oi! Spaceman! Get your naked alien ass back over here!"

The Doctor – who was indeed as naked as the day he was born – turned to face her with a grimace. "For god's sake, Donna, I'm just going to use the loo."

"Oh."

Donna looked away, ashamed, as the alien hobbled off to the toilet. She waited for some minutes, listening to the sound of running water. She held her hand in front of her once more, marveling at the glittering ring as the sunlight played on the back of it. Not a biodamp this time, she thought to herself. This time, it was a right proper wedding ring.

After a few minutes more, Donna realized that her Spaceman was not forthcoming.

"Doctor?" she called. "Are you all right? You haven't fallen in, have you?"

There was no response.

With a groan, she scooted to the edge of the bed. She took a breath and stood up, bracing herself against the wave of nausea that rolled over her. As an afterthought, she pulled the Doctor's jacket off the headboard of the bed and wrapped it around herself before hobbling in the direction of the washroom.

She peered into the doorway.

The Doctor stood, still arse-naked, gazing sadly into the mirror, holding his left hand in his right, close to his chest. He played absentmindedly with the ring on his finger.

"Doctor?" Donna asked gently.

He looked at her reflection in the mirror, seemingly noticing her for the first time. "Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." He looked away again.

"Hey," Donna said, approaching him. "I'm sorry for calling you an idiot."

The Doctor looked warily at her.

"I'm serious, though. It wasn't your fault we were accosted by those Vegasses."

"Vegasians."

Donna smirked. "Yeah, them. I mean, how were you to know that part of their welcoming ritual was a wedding and reception?"

The Doctor cracked a half-hearted smile. "It's hard to argue with the natives when they shower you with free food."

"And, you know. Spears."

Donna grinned and laid her head gently on the Doctor's shoulder, gazing wistfully into the reflection of the mirror in front of them.

"Not to mention the honeymoon suite."

"It is rather lovely, isn't it?"

"The spears I could have done without, though."

"Yeah," he rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. "Spears do tend to complicate things."

Donna gently brushed a finger along the Doctor's jaw. He shivered involuntarily. "Am I forgiven?" she asked.

"Oh, Donna," he breathed, turning to circle her in a bear hug. "Donna, you are always forgiven."

They stood there for a moment or three, each losing themselves in the other's embrace. After a time, Donna pulled back and smirked.

"I'd ask if you had a banana in your pocket but you haven't got pockets, either, have you?"

The Doctor blushed. "Yes, well…"

Donna laughed.

"Back to bed for both of us, husband."

"Yes, wife."

* * *

A note:

This work is inspired by a lovely piece of art by BellalyseWinchester on deviantART. The piece has the same name - 'Waking Up in Space Vegas.' I strongly recommend you take a look.


End file.
